


Golden

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (possibly), F/M, Hope, Immortal Rose Tyler, Poetry, rose is changing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: The Doctor has noticed a few changes in Rose since his regeneration....
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686106
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunnieBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnieBelle/gifts).



At first he thinks it’s just  
a normal human thing,  
that Rose is growing  
stronger  
and faster  
by running at his side,  
jumping from precarious places,  
carrying one heavy odd thing  
or another. But  
one day she hears  
a sound a human shouldn’t  
be able to hear.  
And she always  
knows the time  
but she doesn’t wear  
a watch.

And then  
he sees the flash of  
gold  
in her eyes.

It’s the Wolf.

The Wolf  
did something to her, is  
changing  
her.

He doesn’t know how,  
he doesn’t know why,  
he doesn’t know what’s coming  
next.

The Doctor, usually he likes  
to know things. Or to  
figure  
things  
out.  
But this time he’s  
content–  
to watch,  
to wait,  
to hope  
for a shared  
forever.

**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 6
> 
> prompts: ten x rose and hope
> 
> Also...this is my 200th posted work on ao3!! (do I write too much?? ;) )


End file.
